


Shit Lance, your dick.

by turnipsturntable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Debauchery, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex, also i kicked canon to the curb a bit, and then all of a sudden i ran out of words to describe orgasms, but also: am i?, i am so sorry for this utter filth, i swear i started writing this because i wanted to practice writing kisses, it was supposed to be super innocent, keith is a disaster and his body betrays him every possibility, pining like mad, so there ya have it folks, this is funny as much as dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipsturntable/pseuds/turnipsturntable
Summary: Keith is so desperately into Lance but his little virgin ass has zero capabilities of dealing with this onslaught of new feelings. Read now to experience Keith almost fainting because kissing is already too much, painfully frank Krolia, Shiro being too sassy for his own good and character growth that presents itself as insatiable Galran libido.





	Shit Lance, your dick.

The first time they kiss, Keith is a teensy bit overwhelmed. Even though he’s the exact opposite of an expert, he’s still pretty sure that being close to passing out and almost stabbing yourself, just because your tiny gay heart can’t deal with being this close to your crush of give or take four years, is not An Acceptable Reaction. 

One minute they are training and exhilarated Keith yells about how amazing a team they are. Says that Lance is the best right hand man a black paladin could ever wish for and how he just wants to keep doing this forever. He pushes sweaty bangs from his eyes and laughs like a maniac (they had just been _ that _ good at annihilating the droids. Like, they are literally standing in a giant pile of smoking and jerking bots, sparks flying everywhere) and the next minute Lance freezes, completely red of exertion and kind of just … tilts into him. Ends up nuzzled against his neck. Stays there, hot breath puffing against Keith, mumbling … something? Keith’s Spanish isn’t the best but he catches something that sounds like ’this boy’ and ’my death’ which, first of all, excuse me? If there’s one thing they’ve proven over and over again it’s that they undisputedly have got each other’s backs. Still, when Lance falls into him, Keith’s hands despite holding his Marmora blade snap up to clutch at his back, trying to steady him. Worry turned to indignation rises in his throat, about to spill over, demanding what Lance is getting at. 

And that’s when everything tumbles off kilter. 

Lance doesn’t stop mumbling and presses infinitesimally closer. It should make no difference. But it pushes Lance against him in a way that has his dry lips brush against Keith’s neck and– Keith squeaks. His brain fizzles and then proceeds to short circuit altogether. Muscles seizing up, he cannot but hyperfocus on where Lance’s lips are pressed against him. 

After joining Voltron and reuniting with Krolia and then reuniting with Voltron and returning to earth he’s no stranger to touch. There’s an endless variety of hugs, encouraging claps on shoulders, high fives and he _ enjoys _ all those instances. He’s also aware that anytime it’s Lance who’s on the other end everything feels … more. Almost like his nerves are magnets that desperately crave Lance’s closeness more than anyone else’s. Which, the analytical part of his brain argues, makes sense what with the whole being in love thing. Admitting that had been a journey on it’s own and, hey, all it had taken was being stranded on a whale for two years. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Or at least see clearer. Or something.

Knowing something and experiencing it are two completely different things, Keith has learned. Rationally he is aware that liking Lance would express itself in tingles and swooping stomachs. Having never felt something like that before, however, means his breath still gets caught everytime it happens. For instance, when Lance manages to hit a difficult target, Keith is so proud he almost has to shove his entire fist into his mouth just so he doesn’t yell at potential onlookers about how amazing Lance is. When Lance’s impressions or stories are too funny, the fluttering in Keith’s stomach tickles embarrassing giggles out of him. And boy, when Lance belly-laughs? It’s like something squeezes Keith’s heart while also simultaneously punching him in the gut. It’s probably weird that he likes it, but it is accompanied by a nice sort of fuzzy feeling inside. The worst thing is when Lance just silently smiles to himself. When he’s just content and happy and doesn’t think about carrying his feelings outward. The side effects for Keith are a sped up heartbeat and clumsy, clammy hands. He stopped counting how many glasses he has knocked over. Being in love with Lance feels a lot like his own body is refusing to function in any sane way, shape or form. Considering how Keith’s control over his body is one of the few things he feels he has going for him, it’s interesting that he actually craves the insane roller coaster Lance’s sight causes to his insides. He’s not used to the sensations pulling his body this way and that, which makes them all the more alien and precious. And if he has been a bit more lenient and open with reaching out for Lance, well, … he doesn’t really see a problem with that. He didn’t spend all that time apart from everyone else, confiding in Krolia and giving voice to his feelings only to hold back after returning. There are few things that feel better than the dizziness that comes from Lance leaning close to him, the heat coursing through him, sizzling from the top of his head to his fingertips and toes. And he’s done denying himself that privilege. So he‘s started reaching out. Pats Lance on the shoulder when he‘s said something smart, lightly grasps his chin when whispering running commentary into his ear during meetings, leans against him when they‘re waiting for their food in the cafeteria, moves in close behind him to show him proper footstance with his Marmora blade … basically he‘s using every opportunity he gets to touch Lance. 

But _ this _?

This is beyond what he ever dared hope for. He knows Lance’s landing against his neck was an accident but everything inside him screams for Lance to stay, stay, stay and always be there with him. A part of him wonders why Lance hasn’t flinched away yet, if he’s just too mortified and embarrassed because he accidentally started making out with Keith’s throat? Or is this is just another ‘Yo, bro, dude, my man, I always do this with my bros this is nothing’ thing that Keith massively misinterprets. Or _ does _ Lance mean something by not moving away? Keith would give anything to know what’s going on in Lance’s head. For him, this small pressure is already too amazing to be real. Maybe he’s just fainted and is dreaming? Heaven have mercy on his poor touch-starved little soul. 

Electricity rushes outward like lightning from where Lance hasn’t moved his lips. Keith is distantly aware that he should wince when his knife clatters to the floor, almost slicing open his calf and piercing his foot. Instead his knees buckle and he staggers forward as a noise he can neither identify nor remember having ever made before bursts from him. The soft and slightly damp fabric of Lance’s training outfit bunches in Keith’s twitching hands and he is thankful he’s wearing his gloves. There is no way Lance wouldn’t feel how clammy Keith’s palms had just gotten. 

Lance, who clamped up after the first brush, unfreezes and tentatively starts to brush his lips up the column of Keith’s neck. Almost curiously lets them glide against the soft skin, moving with the lightest pressure. It tickles. Keith guesses that the scratchy whine escaping his throat could very rightfully be interpreted as encouragement. 

It’s freaking _ magical _. 

His heart beats faster and his whole body feels like it’s on fire and drowning at the same time. His chest is so full, it’s like he could burst. Surely, flames start blooming where Lance’s fingers are resting on Keith’s hipbone. He swears he’s burning under the touch. Lance must be immune to the scorching heat though because all he does is pull Keith closer and slowly mouth up further. 

It’s A Lot. 

When Keith’s head cants sideways he isn’t sure if he does it so the sensation will last longer or if it’s to move out of the way. When Lance’s nose nudges against Keith’s unreasonably hot ear, he is struggling to catch a breath and the squeaky noises erupting from him have not ceased. He might be more embarrassed if he wasn’t enjoying it so much. But his head is fuzzy and the only point of clarity is the gentle pressure of Lance’s lips against him. Scratchy, yet soft. Feathery light and still so intense. Keith kind of wants to punch himself in the face just to see if this is real and he’s not making it up or dreaming.

After nosing against Keith’s ear, Lance mouths down his neck again. He seems out to wreck him completely, which is the one thing that makes Keith realise that yes, this is really very much happening right now. The trail Lance leaves is blazing and everytime the pressure gets a bit stronger, Keith feels his eyes slip further shut, breath hitching somewhere inside him. Compulsively he drags Lance even closer, tripping back through pieces of metal until he’s pressed against the wall. He’s basically caged in, Lance’s hands bracing his sides to avoid crushing him. It’s not a feeling he would welcome under any other circumstances but right now it feels … safe. Keith hadn’t been aware he could _ be _ this turned on.

By the time Lance reaches the juncture where Keith’s neck and shoulder meet, Keith is a complete writhing mess. He shouldn’t be panting this loudly, shouldn’t be unable to control the way his hips try to press themselves against Lance. The whole thing can’t have taken more than five minutes. Why does Keith feel like time has ended and he’s just finished running a marathon or three? The way his pulse hammers through his body doesn’t seem sane anymore. 

And then Lance goes and does something so completely rude and uncalled for that Keith is certain he’ll collapse any minute. Lance pokes out his tongue ever so slightly and adds that to the sensation. Adds grazing teeth to the equation, as if he expects Keith to be able to just take it and not have stars explode behind his eyes. 

The moaned “oh God yes” couldn’t have been from Keith, could it? He’s a bit too far gone to thoroughly question it. 

It’s a good thing Lance is just as into it as he is, if the echoing moans and wandering hands are any indication. Keith hadn’t realised how much he needs this but he arches into the pressure travelling across his body as if there’s no tomorrow. Like a cat he almost turns liquid, twisting after the moving fingers, aching to be squeezed and pulled against Lance. The hands start kneading at the small of Keith’s back, and Keith answers with a soft keening whine. When Lance’s knee wedges itself between Keith’s thighs it brings them together ever so much closer – not a sliver of light could pass between them at this point. 

Lance swallows thickly and tentatively pulls back.

Keith has never laid eyes on a sight more lovely. Their rising chests bump against each other, Lance’s mouth is slightly agape and he looks completely gone. It’s like he can’t believe what he’s seeing, a rosy sheen on his cheeks that Keith is certain is mirrored on his own face. Fluttering lashes frame Lance’s shining eyes that keep jumping from Keith’s eyes to his lips, as if he’s hypnotised and can’t help himself. Lance’s tongue darts out and wets his lips, but he doesn’t even seem aware that the movement has Keith’s insides do somersaults. His own hands have wandered up to rest on Lance’s shoulders and rise with each breath Lance is sucking in.

“So …,” Lance begins but seems at a loss of words. Keith understands, his brain to mouth connection has stopped working entirely and he’s in full on brain to body mode. 

“Yeah, finally, right?” he says. Slowly, because he can’t believe this is actually happening, Keith starts smiling. The questioning uncertainty vanishes and the brilliant smile that Lance answers him with makes Keith’s heart pound. 

Something inside him starts to sing. When his hands drift up and rake through the soft strands at Lance’s neck, a wounded little sound spills from him and Keith’s lips pop open. It’s unreal that he’s the one causing these reactions in Lance. That it’s because of him that Lance can barely keep his eyes open and is flushed all over. The craving he feels for Lance is now amplified more than ever before, he can’t help but bite his lower lip. The motion draws Lance’s eyes down immediately and after a beat in which the whole universe seems to lurch to a stop they gently lean towards each other until their noses bump. 

Keith has never felt more special than he does in this moment. The fiery currents running through his body leave goose bumps in their wake. He can barely believe how soft and careful Lance is with him and it makes him feel like he’s a treasure, something to be cherished. Their noses slide against each other and everywhere they touch he can practically see sparks flying. The tension he feels when their lips hover over each other has him trembling. Each hot fan of breath makes his insides coil tighter, like he’s a spring that can hold itself together just so. 

“Can I-?” Lance mumbles against his lips, every point of contact feeling supercharged.

Keith nods, dragging his lips even closer to Lance and his lids slip shut, telling Lance _ I trust you. _ And then … fireworks. Their lips brush against each other and Keith’s stomach jumps so high it’s like it’s trying to fling itself out of his body. Bright lights explode behind his eyes and each hair on his body stands on its end. He inhales sharply through his nose and feels Lance do the same, like it’s just as life changing for him as well. The kiss is so careful, so unlike their relationship has been up to this point and yet it feels like it was always meant to happen this way. Like every step they’ve taken in their lives has led them to exactly this point in space and time. He knows that what is happening is monumental but it also feels so natural, like their intertwining paths couldn’t have continued any other way. It just makes sense. _ They _ make sense. 

The tenderness they treat each other with right now feels almost cautious. Keith wonders if Lance is afraid this new thing that is budding between them might be fragile. He resents that notion with every single part of his being. As if! As if _ any _ emotion they have ever felt towards each other so far has been fueled by anything other than passion. As if they could be anything short of amazing together. Keith vows to show Lance. 

When Lance moves to pull back, Keith’s not ready for this to be over, chases Lance and knocks their mouths together again. Lance’s surprised inhale unlocks something feral inside Keith. How _ dare- _ ? Doesn’t he understand how much Keith _ wants _ this? Realise that Keith has been yearning for him and turned stupid fantasizing about this? Keith retaliates the only way he knows how: offensively. He clacks their teeth together with a frustrated groan and grips tighter at Lance’s hair, delighting in the shiver that races through Lance’s body. Moving on instinct alone Keith decides to drag his tongue along Lance’s lower lip and dip into his mouth just to see what that’s like. It’s … well, it’s clumsy, hot and wet. It makes absolutely no sense that it should feel as amazing as it does– and yet here they are. 

It’s like a dam has broken inside Lance and he’s pouring his everything into the kiss. Moaning he moves even closer to Keith, picks him up by his thighs until they are wrapped around his hips, effectively pinning him against the wall. The action has Keith’s stomach flip in every which direction, pulse hammering in his throat, threatening to spill out. Despite their height difference Lance just lifts him without struggling or pausing. To say that it’s hot is the understatement of the century. His lips are being bitten, Lance’s tongue is everywhere, hands are gliding up and down his side, gripping tightly anywhere they can reach. He keens and arches into every touch he can, hunting after Lance, his heart soaring and climbing higher with every slide of lips over his own. They are losing their breath fast, the shared air between their panting kisses barely enough to send oxygen into their brains. 

Stopping doesn’t seem to be an option either of them considers though, not when they have finally _ finally _ reached this point. Keith cannot even comprehend how long he longed for this to happen. Now that it is, it feels like a rug has been pulled out from underneath him and he’s falling into a reality where kissing Lance is not only something to dream about but apparently something that can happen and is even welcome. It’s better than he has ever allowed himself to imagine. He’s practically being devoured and drowned in adoration. It’s amazing to feel this wanted, to have his desires answered and reciprocated. 

Keith’s system is mainly made up of electricity by now, currents of pleasure making everything feel tingly and dizzy. The heaviness in his lower abdomen grows past something he can ignore, the pressure building to the point where he’ll lose his mind without a release. His dick throbs in time with his racing heart and Keith’s glad he’s not the only one turning desperate when he feels Lance’s pulsing length rut against his. Keith would choke on his own spit, were his tongue in his mouth. As it is, it’s doing the best it can delving deeply into Lance’s mouth, licking everywhere it can reach. His insides are now permanently stained the flavor of Lance and he is ruined to all other tastes.

He’s still crushed against the wall, rolling against Lance to the best of his abilities. It’s a far cry from elegant but all the more efficient. 

The hands gripping him feel like steel as Lance urgently hauls him against his own grinding hips. Lance looks so pretty like that, the blue of his eyes almost swallowed whole by the blown pupils. Unable to focus anywhere, eyebrows knit with concentration as he’s panting heavily against Keith’s lips. Keith is dripping precum, his dick slick with it and he moans wetly with each frenzied drag of their clothed cocks against each other. 

Heat shoots through his body with each beat and waves of pleasure start threatening to drown him. For some reason communicating with Lance seems very important right this moment. He has to let him know how good he’s making him feel.

“Shit Lance,” he pants, writhing urgently against him, “your dick.”

“Guh?” Lance responds eloquently and Keith can feel the puzzled frown on his cheek when Lance dips down to suck on his neck once more, rutting against him desperately.

“Your dick’s so good.” Keith moans and Lance full on body shudders against him.

“FUck-fuckfuck, keep saying stuff like that and this will be over instantly,” Lance whines, leaning back and changing the angle so they rub against each other even more delightfully. Sue Keith if he doesn‘t think Lance seems terribly opposed to cumming.

He bites his lip wickedly, oh- he can help that process along. “Can’t wait to have you inside me,” he pants with the most shit eating grin, delivering the finishing blow. 

“Oh-fu-,“ Lance groans, rhythm stuttering, whole body tensing up. They’re both suspended, hanging on the precipice. And then, together, they violently tumble over, shaking, spilling into their suits, sobbing blissed out.

Slowly, they return to earth occasionally twitching with aftershocks. Their heaving chests bump against each other and eagerly their lips press where they can reach. They have never been closer, physically or emotionally. 

Keith’s head spins and drowsiness is settling in his bones. Gradually he is capable of forming coherent thoughts beyond _ guh _ and _ more _ again. When Lance leans back, this time Keith lets him, only follows his lips for one more gentle press.

Keith blinks away the clouds in his brain and finally looks down at Lance. Wonder laces the boy’s dazed expression, planting a goofy smile on Keith’s face. Has he ever been this content? Has anything in the history of the universe ever been better than what had just happened between them? 

Keith highly doubts that. 

Lance’s lopsided grin sends another bout of fizzy bubbles through his belly and he swallows when he’s carefully lowered to the ground again. They stare at each other for a moment, giddy, giggly and ecstatic.

“So,” Lance starts again, voice a hoarse croak. Looking a bit horrified at the state of his voice he quickly clears his throat. If only he knew what disarray his hair is in. 

“Yeah?” Keith says and raises a palm to gently pat down the strands sticking up wildly.

Lances eyes turn soft and Keith realizes that he has been looked at like that before. He’s only never been able to decipher the expression until now. Colour rises in Keith’s cheeks at the revelation that Lance’s feelings aren’t new. He just hasn’t been able to interpret them properly. To go from unrequited love to apparently-Lance-has-liked-me-for-as-long-as-I’ve-known-him leaves him lightheaded. Keith might float away, were he not so completely tethered to the boy in front of him. 

Said boy has not stopped staring lovingly up at Keith’s face journey and clears his throat once more. “This really just happened, yeah? I didn’t dream or make this up?” 

Keith snorts and Lance looks offended. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for ages and none of my daydreams even came close to this,” Keith says simply. 

He hadn’t known Lance could turn red this fast. 

“What- but, when? Since when-?” Lance sputters.

Keith shouldn’t laugh, he’s usually the least smooth of them all. Who knew that intense wall-sex was all he needed to shut up the anxious commentary in his head that keeps him from getting his feelings out in the open. 

“Being stranded on a space whale for two years will make you realise a lot of stuff,” Keith says, “will make you realise a lot of missed opportunities and regret not doing certain things a lot sooner.” 

Lance still looks confused and unsure and Keith is a bit frustrated. He doesn’t know how much clearer he can make his intentions. Maybe he’s better at communicating with his body than with words after all. He leans forward and tilts his head down, bumping their foreheads together. 

“I’ve wanted this for quite a while,” he says and presses a kiss against a very pliable Lance. 

“By this you mean,” Lance mumbles, pointing a finger between the two of them and Keith smiles brilliantly, dragging Lance against his hips – now he’s getting the idea. 

“You’re so hot,” Keith whispers into Lance’s ear fiercely and is rewarded with a soft hiss. Even though they’ve just made out, Keith can feel his body twitching back to attention again.

“Okay,” Lance moans and Keith is gone when Lance drags his tongue against his scar. Doesn’t hear him say, _ okay, I can work with that. _

* * *

It’s as simple as that.

Or at least it should be, right? 

In Keith’s mind everything that needs to be said has been said with their actions. As far as confessions go, kissing and orgasming together seems to be as straightforward as amazing. Very effective, in fact. He’d confess to Lance like this 10/10 times. Also, he very much welcomes the continued extension of their confession. Because orgasms two and three follow the first one very closely. Keith wonders who he’ll have to bribe to get a copy of that security tape. 

So, maybe they don’t really talk that much anymore. But kissing is a pretty decent way of communicating too, right? Yet, Lance seems to grow a bit frustrated despite all the making out and Keith doesn’t really understand why. Because he has it on account of several hickeys, loudly moaned yeses and more loads of laundry than when he was a hormonal teenager, that Lance does appreciate all the attention. 

Maybe it’s too much? Maybe ambushing Lance while he is on the way back to his room after showering could have been avoided but he had smelled so nice and there had been droplets of water still running down his neck … it also lead to a _ very _ satisfying orgasm number twelve so Keith cannot have been all that misguided. 

Keith realises he does have a problem keeping his hands to himself these days though. But every nip, every lick, every kiss is his way of saying ’I love you, I cannot believe this is real and it’s happening and you want it too’. And you can never say I love you too much, right? 

But several days have gone past and Lance is not … well he’s not exactly avoiding Keith but he’s also not _ not _ avoiding him. Either he’s surrounded by Veronica and the rest of his family or there are urgent issues that have to be discussed with Hunk. As if he has made Hunk his personal bodyguard and exclusively travels in packs now.

* * *

Speaking to Krolia about his problem proves futile. 

“I don’t know what to tell you,” she says, polishing a blade, “aggressive kissing has always worked out great for me.”

Oh, _ ew _. 

Keith really doesn’t want to think about how that translates to the courtship between her and and his father. Or her and Kolivan.

Her laughter rings after his rapidly retreating back.

* * *

He turns to Shiro next, obviously, hoping for a bit of sympathy and understanding and loving brotherly guidance. Which, now that he thinks about it, probably was a bit too much to hope for. Shiro’s been _ severely _ sleep deprived since returning to Earth.

“Uhhh, yeah it’s good you came to be because, no offense, but Krolia has no idea what she’s talking about. She also thought giving a knife to a baby was a good idea.” 

Yup, he’s lacking all sorts of filters. He does have a point though. 

Come to think of it, when Keith showed up at Krolia’s door, she had taken one look at him and said, ”Is it time for Human Feelings Hour again? I do wish you had more appreciation for Galra Destruction Hour.” 

After Keith finishes his tale of woe, choosing to omit a couple of intimate details, Shiro blankly stares at him and begins to massage the bridge of his nose. “So … let me get this straight. Which you are clearly also not, but … hey! Lance makes out with your neck and then you kiss and then you kiss some more and now you’re convinced you are boyfriends?”

Keith nods along, yup, that sums it up pretty nicely. “Yeeeeaaah?” he says, hoping that that’s the right answer. 

He somehow senses that it’s not.

Shiro blows air out of his nose and claps his hands in front of his face. “Keith. Did you actually talk to him and, I don’t know, tell him you like him?”

Keith falters. “I didn’t think I _ had _ to?” 

“Keeeiiieeeith!” Shiro groans and pushes his fists into his eye sockets. 

“What- I’m sorry- I thought shoving my tongue down his throat sends a pretty clear signal!” 

Shiro gives him another exasperated Look. All that pressure of having to save the universe did a horrible job on Shiro’s temper. 

“Not to Lance!? Have you met him? How is he supposed to know that kissing him and frowning less at him means you like him?” Keith can tell that Shiro is this close to doing the idiot sandwich thing he likes to do when he thinks Keith is being too dense for his own good. “He probably thinks you’re lonely or something and it’s convenient that he’s around.”

Oh. 

“I didn’t even think about that,” Keith mutters, earning himself a flick against his left ear.

“Of course you didn’t. You are both idiots and you need to talk about this with actual words. It’s Lance. He likes words. Which you should know. Since you’re all up there in his tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g the crap out of him,” Shiro finishes and looks more proud of himself than the situation warrants.

Keith in turn focuses his worst glare at Shiro. He can tell it does absolute jack shit. 

“I cannot believe I dropped out of school and lived in a shed in the desert for a year just to be treated like this.”

Shiro smiles. “I love you too.“

* * *

Keith wastes no time to ambush Lance in his room. 

“Hey idiot! What part of ‘I wanna keep doing this with you forever’ did you not understand?!” Keith yells, causing Lance to jump from his sitting position on the bed and almost fall off it. 

“Wha–?” Lance starts, eyes wide but Keith interrupts him immediately, without any idea how to proceed. Maybe he should’ve planned this through a bit better and thought of what exactly he wants to say. Who gives a damn about the looming threat of the universe ending. _ Nothing’s _ more terrifying than giving voice the things inside him because of the horrible disconnect between his mouth and his brain. 

“Like, so, you know, there are feelings. And I have them. So many of them! And I thought you’d know because of all the kissing and the orgasms. Because all of that felt nice. But that’s not the kind of feeling I’m talking about. The feeling that I'm talking about is from here,” Keith grabs Lance’s limp hand, and squishes it awkwardly against his heart. Oh my God what even is that coming out of his mouth? “And it is for you specifically. Exclusively even! I thought I was being a pretty open book after I came back from the space whale. Because I had so much time to think and I realised what you mean to me. I missed you so much.” 

Lance is red all over, mouth hanging open and Keith is actually sweating and also horrifyingly unable to stop the word vomit, “You are really pretty but also _ so _ kind and great. You don’t even know, like, _ so _ kind. And graceful and funny. You’re always trying to cheer people up and you don’t even realise how important that is. I was so happy to finally see you again and then shit went down and then we almost died in space but we made it back to earth and I thought, now I can show you before we run out of time. But I never thought you might actually return any of these feelings. And then you know, we kissed and I thought, cool, he does like me back! So I really don’t understand where I went wrong and why you started avoiding me but– I like you. I really, really, really like you.” 

He’s out of breath and panting, as red as Red and utterly and horribly spent. 

Lance is gaping at him like a fish and sputters.

“Did I … break you?” Keith says which finally has Lance snap out of his stupor. 

“You’re the idiot!” he rushes and pulls Keith towards him by the collar, crushing their mouths together hungrily. He slips his tongue inside and Keith moans, letting Lance roll onto him and press him deep into the covers. “I have _ always _ liked you but you never showed any interest,” he pants almost angrily between kisses, “and then you come back from that space whale and are taller and even hotter than before and an even better leader and suddenly nice to me! How can I compete with that? How can I expect to be your equal when I cannot even catch up to you? And then we finally made out and you made it sound like all you wanted was a piece of this,” he gestures down and viciously thrusts his hips against Keith who swears that he sees stars. “And I thought that was enough, but turns out I’m an emotional motherfucker. Sorry I had a hard time keeping up!” 

“You sure are keeping up now,” Keith manages between groans. 

“Fuck yeah, I am, asshole,” Lance growls, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Keith says against Lance’s neck before pulling his shirt over his head. His mouth runs dry at the sight of tan lithe muscles in front of him. “But for the record, I also very much want a piece of this.”

“You just pointed at all of me,” Lance says with a raised eyebrow, helping Keith kick off his pants.

“Because I _ do _want all of you,” Keith says just in case Lance still hasn’t understood. Elegantly he punctuates the sentiment by wrapping his fist around their dicks. 

“Oh fuck,” Lance moans wetly into the pillow next to Keith’s ear, thrusting wildly against him. By now Keith has figured out how easily dirty talk renders Lance into a whimpering mess.

“_Especially _ your dick inside of me. Do you think we can get around to that now? Like, I want you to rail me so hard your dick feels like a ghost limb in my ass for the next days.” Keith smears his lips against the spot behind Lance’s ears that always has him shiver fervently. 

“I cannot believe how nasty you are. You don‘t say anything for years and now it’s like there’s no stopping the filth coming out of your mouth,” Lance whines and rolls his hips more violently against Keith’s dick, spreading precum everywhere.

Oh, this is too easy. Keith is delighted and pants into Lance’s open lips. “Maybe you should stuff my mouth with your dick too.”

“Oh my God shut up,” Lance laughs and grinds down ferociously.

“Make me,” Keith says with glittering dark eyes and snaps his groin up. 

“You are insane,” Lance says fondly and pushes his index finger against Keith’s bottom lip. Hungrily Keith licks at the finger and sucks it inside his mouth, coating it as best he can. Lance pumps the finger in and out until impatiently Keith bites down a bit. The finger’s released with a soft pop but Lance stops short before actually entering Keith.

“I’ve never done this before,” Lance admits and Keith can read self-doubt and uncertainty in his face.

“That makes two of us,” he says softly. It’s funny that all of a sudden he knows exactly what Lance needs to hear, “I trust you. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you.” 

Lance gulps, determination taking over his eyes. “You tell me if something doesn’t feel right, yeah?” he says before kissing Keith gently, his finger prodding closer and closer to the tight ring of muscle. He brushes over it once or twice and Keith loses his breath at the sensation. Flutters travel through his abdomen and he tries to push Lance farther, moaning to show how good he feels. Let’s his knees fall apart further and rolls his hips, urging the finger to slip inside him. His fingers are grappling at Lance’s hair, dragging him closer while bending towards him and kissing him with every ounce of passion he can summon. The shared air between them grows wet and charged, anticipation eating up Keith’s insides. 

When Lance finally pushes the tip of his finger into him, it’s everything Keith’s body has been yearning for. The small wiggling sends waves of pleasure through his system and his jaw goes slack, eyes totally unable to focus on anything. He doesn’t even register the noises coming out of him but he feels Lance’s moan deep in his throat.

Lance mimics the shallow pumping motion from earlier and it feels like his finger gets sucked in deeper each time he tries to pull out. If Keith’s jaw could drop any further it’d be dislocated. Shooting stars of bliss rain down on him and he doesn’t know if anything else will ever be good enough. He’s read that for some people their first time feels foreign and uncomfortable but to him having any part of Lance inside is pure ecstasy. It sure helps that Lance looks absolutely turned on beyond sanity, that he looks at Keith like he just wants to take a bite out of him, the black of his pupils having swallowed up almost all of the piercing blue of his eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Lance says and it might sound very cliché and uncool but to Keith it’s utter poetry. He absolutely knows what Lance means because he feels filled to the brim.

Panting harshly he tries to angle his body so Lance can slink in more. Something carnal inside him tells him that there’s a point of pleasure they have not yet reached even though he feels like he’s drowning in pure sensual heat already. He’s bent almost in half, knees hooked over Lance’s shoulder who moves down Keith’s body with soft and yearning kisses. Keith thinks he will explode if he receives any more attention which is, of course, precisely when Lance sucks his dick into his mouth and his finger hits a magical spot inside him that has Keith’s eyes roll up in his head and back arch off the bed. 

He doesn’t have any time to warn Lance, his orgasm hitting him like a starship out of nowhere. Hot white spurts down Lance’s throat, expletives falling from Keith’s lips between calling out Lance’s name. Completely out of his control his hips jerk in a stuttering rhythm, which has the finger push continuously into his prostate, prolonging the pleasure until Keith collapses in on himself, gasping for air like he’s been drowning. When he opens bleary eyes Lance is sitting on his heels and Keith catches him swallowing, staring directly into his eyes. Keith’s flaccid dick pulses and he almost sobs. 

“Oh fuck,” he says and giggles breathlessly, twitching with aftershocks, Lance’s finger pushing everywhere inside him. His moans don’t stop, apparently it’s not time to depart the pleasure train yet. 

There’s starlight shining out of Lance’s dark eyes. He looks like a parched man who’s just seen a waterfall after months of drought. 

“I felt that,” he says with a deep pitch Keith has never heard before in his life. It thrills him to the tips of his toes, feels Lance’s longing in his bones. “Do you want to keep going?” Lance asks and Keith doesn’t think anything could have turned him on more. Lance’s cock is hard and leaking and he looks like he wants to devour Keith- but still, he asks. Keith knows that Lance wouldn’t hesitate to stop, if was too much for him, no matter how hard it would be. Love pangs through his heart. 

Provocatively Keith moves his hips against Lance’s finger and sparks flood his lower belly. Lance’s head falls forward when he presses his eyes shut, dick twitching uncontrollably, utterly unable to keep the groan inside himself. Licking his lips because the sight before him is truly delicious Keith leans up and grasps Lance behind the neck. 

“Where’s the lube,” he pants wetly and almost yelps into the bruising kiss that follows. 

“Thank fuck,” Lance presses out between ground teeth, while nervously fumbling around his bedside drawer with his free hand. 

Generously Keith starts pumping Lance’s dick. Not to tease or distract him, or anything like that at all. He just wants to see him lose his mind and composure a little bit. Lance’s eyebrows draw down and he whines. “Shi- stop, I’m hard enough already, I don’t want to- fuck.” Despite his protests Lance grinds into Keith’s hand before enthusiastically squeezing a heaping load of cold lube all over his dick and occupied hand. 

As if to retaliate Lance curls the finger inside Keith savagely to loosen him up before wiggling in another one and pumping in and out of Keith with almost brutal speed. Keith falls back onto the bed, gripping the sheets for leverage. Almost feels assaulted by the sensation and does his best to match Lance’s pace. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” he moans and thinks it’s impossible to feel better before Lance proves him wrong once again by scissoring his fingers and adding a third one. “Shit!”

He lifts his hips, bearing down on the fingers searching for more. He cannot imagine what he must look like to Lance, wanton, running purely on pleasure. He chances a peek and is left breathless by the raw want written over Lance’s face. It’s enough to almost bring him over the edge and he doesn’t know if he can go another round after.

“I need you,” he manages between moans and barely hears Lance’s desperate „okay, okay, okay.“ Keith seizes up when he feels Lance push something unbelievably hot and thick inside him. He doesn’t think Lance is even fully sheathed inside but he’s cumming again already, driving down against him. It’s the same as before, every spurt leaving him makes him grind down, swallowing Lance inch by inch, feeding into the pleasure.

Lance’s grip on his waist and ass is bruising, like he doesn’t seem to be able to compute what is happening. But then he’s tumbling over the peak too. His hips slam forward into Keith until he sees galaxies, Lance’s moans turning into sobs with each twitch of his release. When he’s spent, he falls in on himself, landing on top of Keith’s nasty chest like his upper body has lost all its strength and there’s not even a single bone left inside him to support him anymore. Heaving for air he occasionally spasms into Keith and uncontrollably laughs with each exhale. 

“Wow- I,” Lance starts when he has regained his breath and swipes a hand through his sweaty hair, “wow.”

Keith is only able to nod, exhaustion and satisfaction draping themselves over him like a warm blanket. 

“I managed to shut you up good,” Lance giggles weakly and winces when his dick falls out of Keith. 

“Mh,” Keith nods, content spreading through him, limbs heavy. 

„Maybe next time we won’t cum after five seconds flat,“ he says, voice hopeful.

Keith barks a laugh, eyes slipping shut. 

Wait, wasn’t there something important he still had to do before falling asleep? What was it? 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Keith manages to slur, cracking his eyes open once more. 

Lance snorts, “Of course, dumbass.”

Keith falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

* * *

For all the unspeakable things they have done to each other, it‘s holding hands on their way to the next Earth Defense meeting that has Keith vibrating out of his skin with excitement. He gets to do that now, anytime he wants! With Lance! Red from the tips of his ears all the way down, he feels like steam is billowing out of his ears. Who knows, with his Galra heritage it might actually be happening.

When they enter the room, it’s still reasonably empty but there’s a moment where conversations cease and all eyes turn to them. Hunk drops a pen. 

“Uh, … hi guys?,” a bewildered Lance says and raises an eyebrow at Keith as if to say ‘look at all these weirdos, what is going on?’

Noise and cheers erupt around them. Keith is too happy to be embarrassed and feels his smile spread even farther.

“What is Keith’s face doing?” Hunk asks horrified and Keith frowns, “Oh thank God it’s back to normal. That was scary.” 

“Dammit couldn’t you have waited another week?” Pidge groans and slaps some bills into Shiro‘s waiting hand, growling about unfair familial advantages while Shiro throws them an exaggerated winks and a thumbs up. Okay, maybe it is a _ bit _ embarrassing.

“I see all the aggressive kissing has worked in his favor,” Kolivan very loudly whispers to Krolia who nods seriously and mimics Shiro’s thumbs up. 

Yeah, okay, nevermind, this is something completely different from embarrassing – it’s awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> they defeat horneva, everybody lives and nobody ends up a farmer unless you count lance who periodically harvests keith's dick
> 
> also endless thanks to [sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation) – she's been cheering me on for almost a year now. without her this story would have ended with the kiss and i never would have gotten around to writing some of my favorite sentences ever.
> 
> lemme know what you thought of the fic, i'm always trying to improve :)
> 
> I edited the dirty talk portion because what i had before definitely doesn't qualify and even now i think it could be dirtier and also sexier. apparently i only know how to write equally gross and hilarious dirty talk. please help.


End file.
